1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for associating output image signals from a plurality of line image sensors, which are arrayed along a main scanning line in a main scanning direction for scanning an original and obtaining image information, by correcting any errors in the respective reading positions of the line image sensors, caused by the sensors being displaced away from the main scanning line.